Pegasus and his Wine glass
by JediMasterYami
Summary: In almost every scene in YuGiOh has Pegasus with his wine glass (It's wine in the story), this story is the after-affect of what happens when the alcohol finally gets to him. Other Characters include Inuyasha from Inuyasha and Heero from Gundam.
1. Pegasus and the glass of fruit juice uh,...

This is my first YuGiOh fic, so I may make mistakes mainly because I'm having a bit of trouble with my computer, it seems to morally hate me. Also, I tended to make fun of each character, note: I do not hate these characters, I just thought it was funny. I am accepting flames, but go easy on me.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh, though, like many others, I wish I did.  
  
People there: Yugi, Pegasus, Joey, Heero, Inuyasha  
  
Pegasus: *drinks concord grape juice to his heart's desire, Yugi finally got him off of wine* *Location: Library* Yummy  
  
Inuyasha, *Ears flick back* Least he can't get drunk *goes back to book, I am the Cheese*  
  
Pegasus: Well, at least I look better in long hair than you do!!  
  
Inuyasha: Do not!  
  
Pegasus: Yeah! AND I also look better in a DRESS than you!!  
  
Inuyasha: Do not! Liar, liar, plants for hire!! *sticks tongue out*  
  
Yugi: Stop this worthless fighting!  
  
Heero: It isn't worthless, it's entertainment!! Let them be, it's better than this book. *The Counte of Monty Kusco, A llama's tale*  
  
Joey:*picks up extra glass of grape juice and takes a sip* Hey!! This is wine!!  
  
Yugi: Peggy! I thought I asked you to lay off the alcohol. Now you don't get any cheese.  
  
Inuyasha: Asked?!? More like ordered!  
  
Pegasus: Nooo!!!! I want the cheese! The cheese is good! It goes so well with whine . . . I mean whine . . . it's not my fault I can't spell when I'm drunk!!!  
  
Joey: Oh no..  
  
Yugi: We're all doomed..  
  
Inuyasha: You gave him wine? You gave him bloody wine?!?!  
  
Yugi: Well, it's not my fault!!  
  
Inuyasha: Oh, sorry, can't blame the high and mighty Pharaoh now, can we?  
  
Yugi: *light shines from Millennium Puzzle, Yami Yugi then stands there.*  
  
Inuyasha: How could you let him have alcohol?!?!  
  
Yami: It's not my fault!!  
  
Inuyasha: Oh yes it is!!  
  
Yami: Say that to my face, you Cat Demon you!!  
  
Inuyasha: For the last time!! I'm not a cat demon I'm a dog!!! Dog dog dog!!!  
  
*They fight, punching and kicking on the floor*  
  
Joey: *steps over them.* Oh man, where's Pegasus??  
  
*Yami and Inuyasha stop.*  
  
*Cliffhanger!* Well, now you know how exciting my classes are, for I wrote this during school, hehehe. What did you guys think? Should I keep writing? Please review and I accept flames!! 


	2. Pegasus and company's adventures outside...

Hey everyone, Sorry to the people I may have offended because of this fan fiction piece, It was something a friend (who wishes to remain unknown) and I made up during class. I realize that Pegasus is NOT in any means as weird as I make him seem (neither are any of the other characters,) BUT IT IS JUST A FAN FICTION. Inuyasha is my favorite character in Inuyasha, but I still um, *lost for words* make fun of him. For the person who reviewed, I'm sorry, I believe you right (about Pegasus drinking juice,) but did you have to make you point so bluntly? Anyway, who can get drunk on juice? My point exactly. Please no flames like that again, if you feel like I have offended you in someway just tell me in a nice manner.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh, Inuyasha or Gundam, though, like many others, I still wish I did.  
  
Well, here's the next chapter, if anyone wants to read it. (Gee, that sounded lovely)  
  
  
  
*We now see Pegasus who acciqured a costume of a fluffy bunny.  
  
Pegasus: I am the bunny from Monty Python and the Holy Grail.  
  
Everyone oohs and aahs over the cuteness of Peggy's costume.  
  
Yami: Its fur looks so soft . . .*reaches out a hand to touch a floppy bunny ear*  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha is murmuring to himself.  
  
Inuyasha: Wait a second . . . isn't the bunny an evil psychopath in Monty Python? *eyes widen* (shouting) DON"T TOUCH THAT BUNNY RABBIT!!!!!  
  
*Everyone else in the library shushes him*  
  
Inuyasha: *Whispers* No touchie.  
  
Pegasus: I'm not evil!! I'm just an innocent bunny! Ah yes, toon's have always been my favorite, but bunnies, are just. sniff, so me! *runs out of library*  
  
Joey: Catch that bunny!!  
  
*Everyone runs after the bunny.*  
  
*They follow him to K-Mart*  
  
Inuyasha: Isn't it the costume season..?  
  
*All groan. They follow Peggy into the store and straight to the Halloween section.*  
  
*They then all see Peggy, but instead of a bunny, his costume is replaced by a Sailor Moon one*  
  
Pegasus: Hehehe!! I'm Sailor Moon! Champion of the Moon kingdom!! But now I'm- *drives through the costume rack of clothes, and comes out wearing the costume of Inuyasha*  
  
Pegasus: *Sings* I feel pretty! Oh so pretty! I feel pretty and witty!!!  
  
Inuyasha: *Feels the sleeve of Peggy's costume* Cool, I have a costume. I feel so honored. But it's not the same material. Stupid manufacterers. Hey, wait a minute! Is he making fun of me?  
  
Everyone else: Of course not!  
  
Inuyasha: Oh. Ok, then.  
  
By this time, Pegasus has changed into the Sailor Moon costume again and has run out of the store via the Gardening center.  
  
Yami:After him!  
  
  
  
Alright, I'll admit, the bunny part was not my idea, that part, my friend thought of. NOTE: Pegasus is not normally like this, so all the people who's favorite character is Pegasus, don't hurt me! Pegasus just seemed like the perfect person to torture. So, once again, if you feel the need to sue me, please don't, just tell me you disliked it very much so, and please, say it nicely. I guess that's about it. 


	3. Pegasus and company's adventures in the ...

Disclaimer: My name is Osamu Tezuka, I don't need disclaimers, I invented Anime!! Nah, I'm just your ordinary writer, trying to make a difference in the way you see Pegasus. Just kidding! This fanfiction is solely for the purpose of laughing at, yup, please do not review only to say you hate it. Look, you hate it, then don't read it! How many times must I say this?? Anyway, Pegasus in the T.V. series (and the rest of the characters I torture) are cool. Why must I torture them in this way? Because it is a FANFICTION. Now that my points across, I'd like to say a few thankyous. (By the way, you rule, Osamu T.!!)  
  
First off, I'd like to thank all my reviewers. Gee, not many, but hey, it's the thought that counts =). Anyway, a big ol' thanks to Pharaoh, zdude (Cheese forever ;) ), Chronolizzard, Drago (I'll try to add Tea in this chappie, she annoys me too a bit), Rep (You have a point there, I had to keep the story moving, I guess () and Random reviewers that happened to read my story. PLEASE REVIEW (ONLY) IF YOU LIKED IT!! If you would like to see any characters in this story, review and tell me the names of the characters and whatever you wish to include.  
  
__......-----ooooooOOOOOOoooooo------....__  
  
Currently, our hero's are chasing a drunk Pegasus, who is currently being chased throught K-Mart. What will our hero's do?  
  
__......-----ooooooOOOOOOoooooo------....__  
  
They all chase Pegasus (well, all except Pegasus, who is currently being chased) through the Gardening Center, which is stocked with various plants, including . . .  
  
Joey: Venus fly traps!!!  
  
Everyone else: No DUH!!  
  
We see Pegasus (referred to as Peggy from now on since Pegasus is way too long) hopping from Venus fly trap mouth to other Venus fly trap mouth.  
  
Joey: Hey, that's cool! *attemps to jump from Venus fly trap mouth to Venus fly trap mouth and is promptly gobbled up.  
  
Peggy: They won't eat me! I'm a vegetarian. Uh-huh. *nods proudly*  
  
Inuyasha: But you're still made of meat.  
  
Peggy: Oh, yeah. *Is eaten by the Venus fly trap he was sitting in.*  
  
*In the Venus fly trap*  
  
Peggy: Hi Joey! My eye candy!!!!! *Starts singing* Ah ah ah ah, staying alive! Staying alive!  
  
*Outside the fly trap, a loud scream is heard from the fly trap*  
  
Inuyasha: *nods* Yup, that's Joey.  
  
Joey: *suddenly jumps up from the fly trap and runs screaming out of the garden house.* Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: *grabs Joey's collar, preventing him from escaping*  
  
Peggy: *Jumps out of fly trap* Come back, my one true love!!!  
  
Joey: *Screams like a girl*  
  
Yami: You know that you didn't pay for that costume, peggy. Uh, Pegasus.  
  
Peggy: Yup, I'm hoping to go to jail. It's my life long dream.  
  
*All stare*  
  
Suddenly, an extremely short K Mart worker with a nametag reading Weevil (A/N what can I say? He annoys me to pieces) walks by and eats five pounds of sugar.  
  
Weevil: Mmm, sugar. It helps me make a good impact *Runs into wall and crashes through it, leaving an extremely-short-person-shaped hole after him.  
  
Peggy: Wow. That was weird.*Skips out of K mart*  
  
Alarms go off  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
Everyone: Oh, man! *Run*  
  
After this horrible event:  
  
Pegasus skipped home, drank grape juice (which he mistook for wine) and locked himself in his mansion for 362 minutes; afterwards, he came downstairs and found . . . .  
  
Joey: PAAARTEY!!  
  
Inuyasha and Yami do the limbo.  
  
Inuyasha: (trips over the limbo stick, which is set 2 inches from the ground) Man, that grape juice is one good dreink . . . I mean dreenke . . . oh, whatever.  
  
Pegasus: *recovered from drunkness* Wha- what the.?  
  
Tea: *Appears out of nowhere, BIG, creepy, smile* Hi, peggy, join the partey!  
  
*All "drunk" except Peggy*  
  
Pegasus: Don't call me that!  
  
Tea: Ooooooh, don't be a sore loser peggy *hic* My-  
  
Pegasus: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! * runs back upstairs, they all stop the fake ways of drunk-ness downstairs*  
  
Joey: Did it work? Cause I'm not ever, EVER doing that again.  
  
*They all march upstairs, they see Peggy, in a corner, in a ball saying over and over*  
  
I'm never drinking again, I'm never drinking again, I'm never drinking again . . . .  
  
__......-----ooooooOOOOOOoooooo------....__  
  
Awww, poor peggy.. uh, Pegasus. I actually feel bad for him! Wow. Well, I'm now suffering a bit from writers block, but I'm trying, perhaps I'll have them run into another director. Hm, well, if you have any ideas.. Any what-so-ever, tell me! And like always, please review!!! 


	4. Pegasus and company's adventures during ...

The next morning-  
  
Thanks to all of the reviewers! You guys are great! Don't worry, Tea is tortured and Heero is back! … from out space… I just walked in- ahh, ok… *sweatdrop* … New characters are going to be added, but not in this chappie ^^;; soon though!  
  
And to Dieoma, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Your scaring the readers. ^_~   
  
Also, this chapter has been a bit messed up, They block the story, making it very difficult to read. I'll try to fix that… if not, well, I can't promise anything.. sadly.   
  
Our heroes are currently in Pegasus's mansion, during which Pegasus is having a hangover.. Poor guy. Anyways, the people there are Yugi, Yami, Pegasus, Joey, Heero, Inuyasha, and others that will make a late appearance, maybe not in this chapter. I have to admit, this chapter is a bit. slow, the action will come in. sooner or later.  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own YGO, GW, or Inuyasha. Plus, all the characters are a bit out of character. Yes, this is on purpose. It's to make it funny. Cause it's a fan-fiction. Yup.  
  
And now. Onwards!!!  
  
Pegasus: *Groggy* Where am I? Was it just a bad dream?   
  
Joey: I wish.   
  
Pegasus: Ah, Joey! What happened last night?   
  
*Everyone stares at Joey, wondering what he's going to say…*  
  
Joey: well, see, when we were at the library, see... we... um   
  
Inuyasha: Just say it   
  
Joey: We went to K-Mart after.. yup   
  
Pegasus: Then why does it feel like someone's hammering in my head? *holds head with hands*   
  
Joey: ... that would be Heero   
  
Heero: *stops hammering* oh sorry... *walks away* That's payback for not giving me enough lines   
  
Everyone else: Huh?  
  
Heero: Never mind . . . *shakes head*   
  
Inuyasha: Actually, I would like to know, it sounds Matrix-y   
  
Joey: Yeah, right, as if there's someone controlling what we say and do . . . *pause*   
  
Everyone: Nah.   
  
Inuyasha: Wasn't it cool yesterday night how they had my costume?   
  
Joey: I think the K-mart worker was strange. I mean, how could anyone be that short and move so fast?   
  
Yami: Yes, and also how Pegasus could change costumes that fast  
  
Yugi: *looking at Pegasus* Um, guys, can we have this conversation later? Pegasus is turning green.   
  
*all look*   
  
Pegasus: *suddenly turns to the side and …well… throws up… or down… or whatever.*   
  
Everyone: ewwwww.   
  
Everyone again: awww. poor Pegasus   
  
Inuyasha: I'm not cleaning it up.   
  
Yugi: Ok, ok, I'll count to three and we'll call it. One, two, three! Not it!   
  
Inuyasha: Not it!   
  
Joey: Not it!  
  
Heero: Not it!   
  
Yami: Not it!   
  
Tea: *Watches a butterfly... fly* huh? ((A/N: MWUHAHA))  
  
Inuyasha: *Hopping around* You're it! You're it!   
  
Tea: I'm it? What did I win?   
  
Joey: *hands her a mop*   
  
Tea: umm... What's this for...? guys???   
  
Inuyasha: *showhost's voice* Today's lucky winner! And behind door number one is: Pegasus and his regurgitated lunch!   
  
Peggy: *moan*   
  
*All shudder*   
  
Tea: Ewww!   
  
Yugi: Well, we all called not it. 'Cept you  
  
Tea: Awwww . . . . please?   
  
Everyone: No way, you do it   
  
Tea: You all owe me big time.   
  
Everyone: *roll their eyes*   
  
Tea: *starts mopping up* *drops mop* *bends down*   
  
Pegasus: *Moans and opens eyes* *catches glimpse of Tea's underwear* Ahhh! My retinas!!! The horror! The unspeakable agony! *faints*   
  
Joey: Oh my gawd, you killed Peggy!   
  
Yugi: *pokes Peggy* Pegasus? Are you okay?   
  
Yami: I think he's unconscious.   
  
Inuyasha: Tea could knock out anyone…with... um... you know   
  
Heero: *shakes Pegasus* Wake up, you one-eyed freak! *gives up*   
  
Pegasus: *still unconscious*   
  
Yami: We can just carry him, back to his room so he can sleep ((A/N Currently they're downstairs))  
  
Inuyasha: I give up. The guy's just not gonna wake u . . . what is that smell?!?!?   
  
Joey: *blushing* Wasn't me. He who smelt it, dealt it.   
  
Yugi: It came from you, Joey! And wow, it smells really really bad!   
  
Inuyasha: We're gonna suffocate!   
  
Pegasus: *shoots up from the floor* Aaarrgghhhh! The smell, I can't take it!   
  
Joey: *manly giggle* Farts, nature's smelling salts.   
  
*Everyone stares at Joey*   
  
Yugi: Um, Joey, are you . . . okay?   
  
Joey: Yes, perfectly peachy, never been better. Why?   
  
Inuyasha: *Stands behind Joey and does the 'coo-coo' thing around his ear*   
  
Tea: *snort/laugh… thing*  
  
Joey: Um, I think Tea's trying to communicate using her native language.   
  
Inuyasha: No, I think she stuffed something up her nose and can't get it out.   
  
Joey: Either way, she sounds funny.   
  
Inuyasha: Yes, she does.   
  
Tea: : ( ((? Angry eyes))  
  
Pegasus: Excuse me, but I'm the one that was knocked out by . . . *tenses up* AHHH! BAD MENTAL IMAGES!!! *hits himself over the head*   
  
Inuyasha: You know, that's perfectly understandable.   
  
Joey: *nods in agreement* *suddenly, someone walks in who looks surprisingly a lot like Pegasus, but shorter… a lot shorter.*   
  
Pegasus: *tries to scramble away* NOO!! NOT YOU!!   
  
Someone: *looks shocked*   
  
Everyone else: um....   
  
Inuyasha: Excuse me, but I find you extremely rude... and short.... not that I have anything against short people... er... who are you?   
  
Someone: I am Pegasus's twin sister!! My name is Margaret, but I go by Peggy ((A/N: Peggy is shorthand for Peggy, Pegasus, referred to Peggy last Chapters will now be referred to Pegasus so there is no confusion. Thank you. ))   
  
Pegasus: *held by yami* *still trying to get away*   
  
Pegasus: Not her! She's the DEMON SPAWN OF SATAN!!! ((A/N: Who is actually based of my English teacher ^_^;;))   
  
*Everyone looks confused* Huh?  
  
Pegasus: *Exasperated* I said, she's the DEMON SPAWN OF SATAN.   
  
Yugi: Now, that can't be right.   
  
Peggy: Actually, that's right. It's my official title.   
  
*All stare*   
  
Peggy: Well, it's a self-proclaimed title   
  
Everyone: riiiiiiiiight   
  
Yugi: *To pegasus* So, are you... Peggy's... um.... evil twin brother?   
  
Peggy: ^_^ YUP! that's right! *before Pegasus is able to say anything*   
  
Pegasus: Hey! She's lying, I'm the nice one.   
  
Peggy: Nuh uh.   
  
Pegasus: Uh huh.   
  
Heero: Nuh uh, you steal all my good lines!   
  
*Everyone frowns in confusion, then returns to the argument*   
  
Pegasus: Uh huh.   
  
Peggy: Nuh uh.   
  
Yugi: Please! Stop this worthless fighting! It's almost the end of the chapter anyway…   
  
Inuyasha: Let them be. It's better than- Hey, wait a minute.   
  
Heero: Deja vu!   
  
Pegasus/Peggy: huh?   
  
Yami: *Nods, turns to audience* See the first chapter for reference   
  
Pegasus: Uh huh.   
  
Peggy: Nuh uh. *Fighting continues*   
  
Announcer's Voice: Will Pegasus and Peggy stop fighting? Will Heero ever get good lines? Will Joey ever take Beeno? Will you ever figure out where my voice is coming from? Find out in the next installment! 


End file.
